In the environment employing a guide post and ball bearing assembly thereon and a guide sleeve, such as might be used in connection with a die set including upper and lower die shoes, various means have been heretofore employed for providing relative longitudinal movement of a guide post and a guide sleeve and with respect to an interposed ball bearing cage. There were longitudinal movements between the guide post and cage and efforts to permit or to assure relative rotary movement of the ball bearing cage with respect to the guide post and guide sleeve.